my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kessho Suki
Kessho Suki is a Jr. Gifter of Darwin's Choice and son of the current leader of the organization. Appearance Gallery Kessho Suki.png Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Normal Above-Average Strength: Above-Average Speed: Above-Average Stamina: Above-Average Durability: Above-Average Endurance: Above-Average Reflexes: Basic Dagger User: Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Quirk [[Plasmic Vampire|'Plasmic Vampire']]: Gives him the ability to create very positively charged 20,000 degrees Fahrenheit earthly plasma by drinking blood or blood plasma. When creating plasma, he can choose what color plasma it is. He can also manipulate this plasma but only while in contact with it. This Quirk also affects his appearance, making his hair white, eyes blood red, and skin pale in addition to causing his body to be stronger than the average human's and being highly resistant to very positively charged plasma of about 30,000 degrees Fahrenheit, making him also highly resistant to fire and electricity of similar levels. Techniques Plasma Bolt: Kessho shoots a bolt of plasma from one of his palms. It has a lot of recoil when fired, causing him to be knocked back if he doesn't properly steady himself and brace himself beforehand. He also won't be able to aim the technique accurately if he doesn't hold his wrist with his other hand when using it. He usually uses orange plasma for this technique. Plasmic Hand: Kessho covers his hand with a screen of plasma and then maintains it. This layer of plasma burns and electrocutes anything it comes into contact with, causing his hand to be dangerous to touch as well as giving it a layer of protection. This technique costs about 1% the amount of plasma using Plasma Bolt consumes. He can only maintain this technique for 25 seconds. He usually uses red plasma for this technique. Plasmic Arm: Kessho covers his arm with a screen of plasma and then maintains it. This layer of plasma burns and electrocutes anything it comes into contact with, causing his arm to be dangerous to touch as well as giving it a layer of protection. This technique costs about 9% of the amount of plasma using Plasma Bolt consumes. He can only maintain this technique for 25 seconds. He usually uses red plasma for this technique. Plasmic Leg: Kessho covers his leg with a screen of plasma and then maintains it. This layer of plasma burns and electrocutes anything it comes into contact with, causing his arm to be dangerous to touch as well as giving it a layer of protection. This technique costs about 18% of the amount of plasma using Plasma Bolt consumes. He can only maintain this technique for 25 seconds. He usually uses red plasma for this technique. Plasma Punch: Kessho punches while using Plasmic Hand or Plasmic Hand, burning and electrocuting what he hits. Plasma Kick: Kessho kicks while using Plasmic Leg, burning and electrocuting what he hits. Plasmic Armament: Kessho covers his weapon with a screen of plasma. This layer of plasma burns and electrocutes anything it comes into contact with. He can only maintain this technique while holding the weapon and because of the destructive effects of plasma, he can only effectively use this technique on his specially made weapons. He usually uses red plasma for this technique. Blood Sacrifice: Kessho bites into his left wrist and drinks about a vial of his own blood. This allows him to bypass his immune systems daily limitations as it's his own blood. It also gives him a way to use plasma when he doesn't have access to any other blood or blood plasma. Super Moves Plasmic Body: Kessho covers himself with a screen of plasma and then maintains it. This layer of plasma burns and electrocutes anything it comes in contact with, causing his physical attacks to be dangerous. This technique also gives him a layer of protection as attacks will be reduced or nullified from being affected by the plasma. This technique costs the same amount of plasma as using 1 Plasma Bolt. He can only maintain this technique for 25 seconds, however he can artificially extend it by reapplying the technique as soon as it starts to rapidly dissipate at the 15-second mark, but doing this naturally uses up another Plasma Bolt's worth of plasma. He usually uses red plasma for this technique. Plasma Ball: Kessho condenses one Plasma Bolt's worth of plasma on his palm, causing its temperature to rise to about 30,000 degree's Fahrenheit and then slams it into his target. This technique, although not enough to do any major damage, does burn and electrocute the hand using it. He usually uses orange plasma for this technique. Plasmic Bluff: When Kessho makes his plasma, he makes a different colored plasma than he usually uses in order to trick his opponents into thinking that he is using plasma that's more dangerous than he was using before. He does this in order to bluff/cause his opponent to overreact, giving him an opening to attack, dodge, or run away. Other than his usual red and orange, he can make yellow, green, light blue, dark blue, violet, and purple plasma. He treats this technique as a trump card as it won't work too many times before his opponent realizes it's not Other Normal Normal in Villain Costume Compatibility Good Bad * Bad compatibility with Wood Quirks because he is temporarily physically weakened while in contact with wood. Equipment & Weapons Villain Costume: Plasma Cutter Dagger: Battles Trivia * Her name Kessho means Plasma and Suki is half of the word that means Vampire. * Kessho Suki isn't his real name but a fake name given by his father to protect his identity. * He is based off Bell Cranel from the series Danmachi. Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Black Rabbit Universe Category:Darwin's Choice Members